furyforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
FuryForged Wiki
FuryForged Starting his YouTube career on January 16, 2012 - Fury's first video uploaded was an Agar.io video, but what steadily grew his channel was his Terraria Design Tricks and Building videos. He had reached 100 subscribers by December 9, 2012 and his subs quickly rose from there. Starting with mainly Terraria adventure maps and some other games like Dark Souls, Fury has expanded into playing several other indie games like Hollow Knight, Subnautica and Forager. He has expressed in the past to not mainly stay a Terraria-based channel, but as long as his viewers do enjoy his content, he will produce at least one series within the Terraria game world. At the time of this page creation, Fury has released 1116 videos, has a total of 13,384,226 views, and 64,226 subscribers. His most viewed video is Terraria | Improve Your Starter House! - which was released on April 24, 2016 and has a total viewcount of over 1.1 million with over 2,000 comments. With his growing popularity, he has collaborated with other Terrarian YouTubers, such as BlueJayTGaming, ChippyGaming and Pedguin, with them providing voice clips in his Arcane Odyssey series. Fury's Modded Terraria is his most requested series, with a total of 1,100,573 views on the entire series playlist. Fury himself has talked about the series and how it can take weeks of grinding, prep work and recording to get one episode of Fury's Modded Terraria released. Some troubleshooting involved is compatibility issues with the mods he uses, which have varied throughout the series because mod authors may not release newer version like some others. Fury commented that he started the series with around 40 mods and now it as reached an astonishing 76 mods in total. His iconic intro was made by a user in his Discord, Kagome. His Logo and banner were made by BlackSalamander. Fury also has a merch line for t-shirts and other things that you can find links for under his videos on YouTube. Fury Streams Fury began streaming on July 7, 2018 for a farming session for Fury's Modded Terraria and since then has occasionally been popping up on Twitch to stream a game or two. His only regular stream day currently is on Sundays when he streams Dragon Quest XI, which he started on September 16, 2018. Other games he has been occasionally streaming is some grindy content on Fury's Modded Terraria and other unimportant games to his main channel. He does plan on continuing to do streams on Twitch, but not at the expense of his primary YouTube channel, which is his top priority. List of Series (shown from playlists) Games: * Agar.io * Dark Souls * Dark Souls 3 * The Binding of Isaac * Moon Hunters * Eldritch * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Quackshot * Undertale (pacifist) / (genocide) * Starbound * Terrastice * Don't Starve * The Forest * The Forest Co-Op * Raft * Pixel Privateers * Hollow Knight * Hollow Knight Modded (stream) * Caveblazers * Dead Cells * Little Nightmares * Ori and the Blind Forest * Hiveswap: Act 1 * Cuphead * A Hat In Time * Darkwood * Blazing Beaks * Xenocite Clad * Oxenfree * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Golf With Your Friends * Iconoclasts * Stick Fight * Owlboy * Kingdom Come: Deliverance * Subnautica * Celeste * Minit * The Swords of Ditto * Wizard of Legend * Forager * Heart Forth, Alicia * Smoke and Sacrifice * Dauntless * Forgotton Anne * Totally Accurate Battlegrounds * Badass Hero * Fury Unleased (Renamed game after Badass Hero) * MoonQuest * Chasm * Death's Gambit * Planet Alpha * Breathedge * Mana Spark * Niffelheim * Forager Beta 6.2 100% Walkthrough * Lamplight Station * Slime Rancher * Wonder Wickets * Timespinner * Deltarune * One Hour One Life * One More Roll * Feudal Alloy * DAVE * Elements Awoken * Hades * My Time at Portia * Subnautica: Below Zero * Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice * Risk of Rain 2 * Satisfactory * The Messenger * Forager 1.0 (Official Release) * Reventure * Eagle Island * Streets of Rogue * Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom * Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Terraria Based Series * Terraria Speed Builds * Terraria Super Mario Bros 1 * Terraria Super Mario Bros 2 * Fury Builds * Terraria Invisible Man Challenge * Terraria Building Tutorials * Vengeance * Build Showcases (Other's Builds) * Terraria Christmas Town * Top 5 * Echoes of the Lost World * The Legend of Zelda: Two Worlds * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to Terraria * Terraria MP Events * Terraria VS * Red Hat Castle * Tales of the Terrarian * Terraria, Down the Well * Terraria Legendary Lands * Terraria Commander Keen: Marooned on Mars * Terraria Portal Gun Puzzles * Terraria Memories * Terraria Old Abandoned Mines * Super Terraria World * Terraria Downside-Up * Terrarian Zebes * Story of Red Cloud * Terraria Silent Hill 2 * A Crim Fate * The Marine Thieves * Mega Man XT1 * Torpal - Terraria Portal Map * Terraria Max53 Portal * Terraria SMB1 Second Quest * Escape! - The Necro Knight's Castle * Sandurheim ARG (Yrimir) * Terraria - Old Man's Quest * TerraPortal * Murder In Tumbleweed! * Terraria Fate * Terrarian Special Forces * The Terrarian's Trial * Duck N' Dart * R'lyeh Nexus * Terraria PVP - Hunger Games and More * Building Contests - join his Discord to participate for future contests! * Terratale * Terraria - Harbinger * Terraria - Elements Awoken * Brutal Terraria Season 2 30 Minutes of Fury A series based on games that Fury tries out initially on his channel as a pilot, and if it gets enough likes and requests to continue as a series, he adds it to his list of series. Mostly games from developers that have sent him copies of their games, either in alpha or beta stages, but sometimes newly released games. * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Quackshot, Starring Donald Duck * Blazing Beaks * DUSK * Super Meat Boy * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Home Sweet Home * Salt * Forager Pre-Release * Prey | Mooncrash DLC * Fury Unleashed (formerly known as The Badass Hero) * The Vagrant * MoonQuest * Enter the Gungeon * CardLife * The Flame in the Flood * Planet Alpha * Mana Spark * Niffelheim * Lamplight Station * Fluffy Horde * One More Roll Terraria Build Contests Fury conducts building contests on his Discord for his fans to submit their builds, and each time there is a theme. Typically held every other month, Fury and the discord members vote on their favorite builds and the winner and a few runner-ups have their builds shown on a special video showcase. Links to the previous contests are provided below. February 2018 - Chinese New Year April 2018 - Party Girl's House June 2018 - Summer August 2018 - Alien Planet Halloween 2018 - Halloween themed Suggested Terraria Series * Fury's Modded Terraria Season 1 * Brutal Terraria * Arcane Odyssey * Fury's Modded Terraria Season 2 Various Thumbnails of Fury's Series Jokes & References Latest activity Category:Browse